Viva Wolf Vegas
by FlameResistant
Summary: Everybody knows that Tonks and Remus elope and get married. But does anyone really know the real feelings of Tonks and Remus on this special day? oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, I do not own the characters Tonks or Lupin, and I do not own Las Vegas.

I was so nervous, I could barely breathe. Here I was, standing in the front of a chapel in Las Vegas getting married. Me, Remus Lupin, getting married! The idea hadn't even fully sunken in yet. I had told Nymphadora so many times. I can't marry her! But then why was I standing in a black tuxedo next to a man in a tacky cupid costume?

I didn't really understand it. I didn't want to get married to Nymphadora. I didn't want to bring the werewolf curse onto her either. But Nymphadora was so persistent on her constant begging and pleading. It annoyed me so much! However I couldn't stand seeing Nymphadora upset. The worst was when she became depressed. She wasn't even Nymphadora anymore. That was really the only reason why I was marrying her. So I didn't have to feel my heart break every time I tried to avoid her. However I did feel some affection towards her. But I didn't have time to think of this for long, because just then, music started playing.

I looked down at the end of the aisle, and there stood Nymphadora. She looked beautiful. Her usually vibrant pink hair, was placed in delicate chocolate curls. These curls fell on her cheeks in such a way, that only an angel could have positioned them. Her spotless white gown was very simple, but on Nymphadora, it was more detailed then the starriest night in December. But the one thing that drew my attention, was the silver wolf clip that was perched on the left side of her head. That was Nymphadora for you. Always trying to get a joke in.

I was so busy examining Nymphadora's attire, that I didn't notice that the music had stopped playing, and that the goddess was standing right in front of me. Nymphadora was even prettier up close. That is why I hated Nymphadora so much. She loved me, and that made me love her too. And her beauty was too much for me. It was very hard stay under control, when Nymphadora was hypnotizing you every second of everyday.

Thoughts of Nymphadora and me together forever were pleasing and disturbing, all at the same time. I often envisioned me and Dora just being friends. Friends who would stand up for each other in the order. But I knew that Nymphadora wanted more. My heart also wanted more as well. It begged me love her back. I knew that I couldn't let my heart control me. My werewolf destiny forbade me to ever love. But the heart wants, what the heart wants. And that's what you get when you let your heart win. You get a beautiful girl marrying you.

The ceremony had started, and I should have been paying attention, but I couldn't. I was to busy admiring everything about Nymphadora at that moment. Her hair, her eyes, her simile, her dress. I wanted to faint. Then the huge cupid man looked at me in a puzzling manner. Oh no. It was my turn. My turn to prove my love to Dora. I was sweating, I was hyperventilating. What do I say?

"I do."

The damage had been done, and there was no going back. But I didn't care. I then pulled Nymphadora into a passionate kiss. After a few seconds, I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. Dora kept my lips pressed against hers. I felt in my mind that I should stop. I was leading her on. I was being to open, to weak, to vulnerable. But in my heart, I felt my werewolf self melt away. I had been human for just a few seconds. And being human for just a few more, couldn't hurt. Could it?

I was so nervous, I could barley breathe. Here I was, standing in the back of a chapel in Las Vegas getting married. Me, Nymphadora Tonks, getting married! The idea hadn't even fully sunken in yet. I love Remus so much! I was so psyched when he asked me to marry him! And that was exactly why I was waiting to walk down the aisle with empty seats on both sides of me. Remus and I had eloped for several reasons. The main reason was that Remus didn't want anyone to know that he was marrying me.

I understood everything perfectly. Remus didn't want to marry be because of his werewolf curse. But I really didn't care. All I wanted was to spend forever with him. I think that my constant pestering really did the trick. And when it didn't work, I became depressed. And when I was depressed, I really did feel like I was dieing. That was one of the reasons that I really wanted to marry him. When I was with him, I felt safe. I felt safe and loved. And then, just when I started to think about us in bed together (wink wink) a fantastic melody began to play, and I started proceeding down the aisle.

I had my hair in dark brown curls that laid on my flushed cheeks. My angelic dress was the most gorgeous thing in the entire world. The one thing that I did make sure that I was wearing, was a large silver clip shaped like a wolf. I was using it has an inside joke with Remus. I knew that he got it, because his eyes turned as big as the full moon when he spotted it.

The music ended, and I turned around to face him. He looked marvelous. He was wearing a black tuxedo and bowtie. His hair was slightly unkempt, and the streaks of gray in his hair looked so sexy in the bright lights. I wasn't paying attention to the ceremony, because I was to busy thinking of us snogging in bed when we got home. And maybe that would lead to a little bit more. (hehe)

Then the big overstuffed cupid guy looked at me. I was panicking. But at the same time, I was completely calm.

"I do."

The words came out as easily as they sounded. And I didn't regret saying them. Then to my surprise, Remus pulled me into a lovely and magical kiss. Sparks were flying, and I swore that I was getting electrocuted. Remus attempted to pull away. But I wasn't going to let the magic die out. I kept his lips locked on mine. And I felt in my heart, what Remus was feeling. He loved me. And I loved him. Remus and I were two misfits in love. And being this in love couldn't hurt. Could it?


End file.
